User blog:Patts9009/Dan Gheesling vs Bart Baker --Idol Tourney
|-|Intro= {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: maroon; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(left , #000000 20%, #470000 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px ridge black; margin-top:10px;"| Welcome to round one of TK's Idol Tourney. We have Dan Gheesling, winner of Big Brother 10 and runner up of Big Brother 14, against Bart Baker, maker of parodies on Youtube. This one was just an ones that were the last ones left in the roaster, so... |-|Cast= {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: #FFFFFF; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(left , #000000 30%, #FFFFFF 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px ridge black; margin-top:10px;"| Mind as Bart Baker Me as Dan Gheesling |-|Battle= {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: #488214; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(left , #000000 30%, #488214 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px ridge black; margin-top:10px;"| Dan Gheesling: It’s Dan back in the House, and I’m bring down the Maker Studios with an unanimous vote; I’ll leave your reputation broken and battered, like a Willie Hantz jab to your throat. I don’t even need to try to Backdoor you, these houseguests don’t see you winning the most watched show of the summer; you’ve lost against this coach from the beginning. I’m winning this HOH, and I’m putting up an annoying Youtuber for eviction, There wasn’t a shadow of doubt that I’d pull off this victory; it was the prediction. In this battle, it doesn’t matter how many viewers you got, it’s how you play the game, Now, take a lesson from reigning champ, and never turn your back on a Renegade. Bart Baker: I'm a California boy, you're just a big brother fag With your really long jury duty, it lasts longer than you have I'm the king of song parodies, your shit is just scaring me I make people actually laugh, you can't even beat me barely I butcher every boy band and singer that reaches fame You win Big Brother 10 awards that are extremely lame So while I'm making money by parodying celebrity whores You're teaching biology and physical education at Orchard Dan Gheesling: Here’s a biology lesson, if you want to talk science: I’ll slice you right open like a frog, leave you to burn in hell like Swift; There’s no use to return this argument and prolong this inevitable Rewind! I’m casting the single vote to eliminate this overviewed fiasco; Open Pandora’s Box, and blast down on your double channels; just so you know, It was my man Memphis who won the POV, and you’re stuck on the block; I’m the Monster Wrecking this mess like Royalty, giving you the Front Door Walk. but this Teeny Weeny corn snake can’t touch this Anaconda; forfeit, it’s best for you. And with all votes for me, I’m getting the half a million, and moving on to round two! Bart Baker: |-|Poll= {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: darkblue; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(left , #000000 0%, darkblue 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px ridge black; margin-top:10px;"| Who would you like to see in person? Eminem Phoenix Wright Alexander Hamilton Death